Happy screams
by Thecrazystoryteller
Summary: What would you do if a killers behind you? Run,hide, or even scream? Well no Erin wouldn't she would the opposite.Unless someone ruins her calmness. She does not scare easy!
The earth under my feet was damp. The stars above me danced with the moon. The street light slighted my way. I was walking back from my friend Rachel's house when I heard a a twig snap. With lots of curiosity I turned. Only to see a man in a tux. All I thought of it was he probably just got back from a wedding. The shadows a three boys appeared behind him. I ran over me thinking they were trouble makers. But truly I indangered myself. One of the boys had two blood splattered axes, orange goggles, and a mask .The other boy had a hood and a white mask the eyes looking quite feminine. The last boy sent shivers done my spine he had on a black/grey mask and red eyes that looked through my soul. The man in the tux had no face. When I looked up at him I heard a voice in my head saying "Hello Erin its nice to meet you child" the voice was so calm I was less worried. The boy with the white mask grabs my arm. I instantly whipped him with my ponytail. Words spilled out of my mouth " Sorry if I hurt you sir" I sunk down. I was not about to die no not even close. "W-well if your taking me what's your names. Every one looked at me. " I-im hoodie" the other two glared at him. I just smiled a warm smile and said "hi I'm Erin. A deep voice said "Well your a nice young lady boys share your names". The boys looked at each other. The one with the goggles spoke first. "I'm Ticci Toby but you can call me Toby. " Ugh well I'm masky". His grip loosens a bit. Most likely to test if I'll run. I must make friends if I want to be treated properly well if they don't kill me. " Don't worry child ill let you stay for a while". The boys jaws drop." I'll see what else is on the menu but don't go running on me if you do the boys will come". OK Erin happy thoughts I get some life left maybe more if I obey. "Hmm just in case one of you stay behind". Fear rolls down my back like a roller coaster. As if the feecherless man say in a Sturn voice. "Masky I believe you will". At least its not the one with the scary eyes. "Why not hoodie or Toby I'm the fastest and strongest". It appears he's looking at the one to be Masky but its hard to tell." Its final Masky you are ". Masky glares at the tall man. " oh and Erin you may show him home".

"R-right now". "Yes go child". I start to walk the same paste as Masky but he's very fast.

*after they arrive* ㈄9㈄9㈄9㈄9㈄9㈄9㈄9㈄9㈄9

"Are your parents home". The memories of my dads death him being hit by a car while walking my mom to the hospital. How anticlimactic. " No there out on a business trip " I stutter to say." Well that's helpful isn't it". The sarcasim in his voice is so clear its clearer then air. " y-yes I guess so also am I aloud to eat". He looks at me his eyes say every thing he thinks I'm stupid. "Yes you may". I go to my fridge and grab some cheese cake. His eyes glisten. "By the way you look I guess you want some".  
He slowly nods his head yes as I cut him a big price and me a small. I hand him the plate and go to get forks but by the time I'm back his and my piece are gone. Food all over his mask. I giggle silently and offer him a rag. " ha guess you couldn't wait to get home you hog. The voice of the boy called Toby says. Masky turns around then wipes his mask. "Well she did offer some". " yes, but not her piece too".  
Masky grabs my hand . "Well let's go" I can't believe he doesn't notice how clammy my hands are. "Wow all ready holding hands at". " He poles me along as he stomps out of the room.

* after finding hoodie and slendy *㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃6

Toby looks at Masky and smirks "slendy I don't see why only Masky can hold Erin's hand". Slendy looks at Masky and me. " Well Masky stayed with her well we killed". Masky snickers. "Well if your going to be that way hoodie can hold Erin's hand" he say nonchalantly. " Masky let go of Erin hoodie can hold her hand. With no doubt hoodie grabs my hand. The whole way there all I did was be friendly. There was the ocassianal glare they gave hoodie but it was ok.

HI THIS IS MY TEST CHAPTER IF I GET 1 REVIEW ALL RIGHT MORE BUT HAVE A CRAZY DAY㈅8㈅8㈅8㈅8㈅8㈅8㈅8㈅8㈅8 


End file.
